


Soaked To The Skin, Not Feeling A Thing

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, incest without them knowing, then knowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Emma Swan may be a curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaked To The Skin, Not Feeling A Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: rain
> 
> Gah... intended to write smut, ended up writing angst. *sigh*

Sometimes it sucked being Emma Swan. No foster family ever wanted her, and if one did decide to give her a try, they always returned her. Before Neal no boyfriend or girlfriend ever stuck around. They were only there for a good time before they moved on to “serious” relationships.

But worst of all, now she was battling her feelings that she had for her mother. She almost wished that she had never broken the curse, had never admitted to loving Henry, to accepting him as a part of her life.

If she hadn’t she would still be in bliss with her roommate Mary Margaret, and not drenching herself in the rain in the hopes that her burning lust for her mother would just wash away and leave her a clean slate.

She tried to shrug off the tentative pat on her shoulder.

‘Emma!’

Emma turned to face the one person she could no longer have, could no longer want. Snow White, the fairest of the lands and the ignition of her lust stood before her, equally drenched with her hair plastered to her skull.

‘Shouldn’t you be celebrating with Dad?’ yelled Emma.

‘And forget about you?’ asked Snow, voice barely audible in the storm as she crouched down to hug Emma to her.

‘Everyone forgets about me, why should you be any different?’ shouted Emma.

‘Because I still love you like you love me.’

That was all Emma needed to hear to start crying all over again.


End file.
